Home
by I-heart-resident-evil
Summary: After Chris rescued Jill from her inprisonment in Kijuju they try as hard as they can to live a normal life. Post RE5 and some pre RE6. ChrisxJill and some slight ClairexSteve and ClairexLeon.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi everyone, this is the first fiction that I have ever actually wrote so I'm a little nervous to be posting. Please read and review and let me know what you thought. Thank you!

* * *

With Jill Valentine in tow, Chris Redfield walked through the US airport after himself and his partner had took the first flight home from Kijuju, his hand protectively placed on her shoulder. His luggage was minimal and for her, practically non existent. The flight home had been mostly silent, almost awkward for fear of either one of them saying the wrong thing. In his mind he had a million and one things that he wanted to say to her or ask her but in her fragile and exhausted state it didn't seem right.

A few yards in front of them sat a black Range Rover and within a few seconds of noticing, Claire Redfield leaped out, briskly walking towards Jill with open arms. The two women held each other for a few moments and then slowly pulled apart. "How are you feeling?" Claire asked softly.

Jill smiled nervously. "Tired, relieved, a little bit of everything," she replied.

Claire approached Chris "hey big bro!" She said before quickly kissing him on the cheek and embracing him in a warm hug. She then got back into the Range Rover and gestured for Chris and Jill to do the same.

"Right!" Claire fastened her seatbelt. She was in the drivers seat and Chris and Jill sat in the back. "I'm going to cook us something nice for dinner and we can have a catch up and work out what we are going to do from here." She pulled away from the parking space and started to drive home.

"That sounds great." Chris said, his voice slightly hoarse and quiet from jet lag. "But it's Jill's first night home. It's been a long time you know, and I think we should take things on step at a time. A lot has happened." He didn't want to offend her sister as it was in her nature to be motherly and of course she was going to do her best to make Jill feel as normal as she possibly could.

Jill smiled at Chris and placed her hand on his. He turned his hand around to entwine his fingers with hers. "I'll be fine." She said to her partner. "Dinner would be nice." She leant forward to speak to Claire. "I just want to feel normal again and get back to how things were before." Claire smiled at Jill in the mirror.

* * *

"There's nothing like coming home to your own front door!" Jill said as the three of them got out of the car. Chris was still living in the house that they had shared and as they stepped inside, she noticed that everything was almost the same as when they left for that terrible last mission. The only difference is that Claire had moved in to provide comfort for her only relative.

"Did you want to shower and change into something more comfortable?" Chris asked Jill. She was still wearing that battle suit.

"Yes I think I should." She replied.

"Everything is as it was. It didn't seem right to get rid of anything. Besides, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came home." Chris told her and then smiled and winked. Jill returned the smile. She then started to walk up the stairs followed by Chris.

"It's ok, I still remember where everything is," Jill laughed and affectionately kissed his cheek. It was the first loving gesture she made since he pulled that device from her chest. "Anyway, you should probably catch up with your sister."

Chris smiled and nodded in agreement and Jill continued to walk upstairs and towards the bedroom that she had previously shared with Chris. She smiled at her surroundings. It would take a while before it really felt like home again but as she looked around it was like she had never been gone. The cream coloured bed sheets were the same and her dressing table sat in the corner. Her hair brush and a few perfumes and some makeup sat neatly by the mirror, untouched. When she opened their wardrobe, all of her clothes were still in there. Hers on the left and his on the right

* * *

"So she seems okay." Claire said to Chris as she poured pasta into the saucepan.

"She's a fighter. But it's going to be a while before things are back to normal. All that time spent under the influence of that monster." Chris looked down at the floor. He couldn't even imagine what it was like for her.

"Don't worry," Claire said. "Just be there for her."

"I know." Chris replied. "I better go take a shower too. Thanks Claire." He smiled at his sister and headed upstairs. Jill was currently in the shower so Chris went into their en suite shower.

* * *

Jill exhaled loudly after stepping out of the shower. Her confinement had really made her appreciate the little things. She walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and pulled out a t-shirt and pyjama shorts from the drawers and put them on.

By now she could smell the amazing scent of Claire's homemade cooking and thought she better go downstairs and join them. She walked into the kitchen and saw Chris and Claire sat at the kitchen table drinking wine. Chris had already showered and got changed.

"How was your first shower back in the US?" Claire joked.

"It was incredible," Jill smiled widely and took a seat next to Chris at the kitchen table. "The food smells lovely, what are you making?"

"I thought I would make Claire's homemade macaroni cheese." Claire grinned at the couple. It was her go to recipe for a quick and easy yet delicious meal. "Did you want a glass of wine?"

"Yeah why the hell not?" Jill was never much of a drinker. Only on special occasions would she allow herself a glass or two but this seemed as good a time as any. Claire pulled out another wine glass from the cupboard and poured the wine into the glass and set it in front of Jill on the table.

As Claire started to plate up the food. Chris and Jill turned to face each other, just looking for a few moments and then laughing a little. Her hair was now down and he reached out to tuck a piece behind her ear before leaning forwards and softly kissing her. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away. "You okay, baby?" He whispered.

"I am now." She nodded and smiled like a school girl with a crush. Claire looked on at the two and smiled. Usually it made her feel uncomfortable when people were being romantic in her presence but on this occasion she seemed completely okay with it. She set the two plates down in front of Chris and Jill before sitting down with her own. "Wow this looks great. Thanks Claire."

Claire took a seat opposite the couple. Her and Jill had a close bond since Chris introduced them in 1996, shortly after S.T.A.R.S was formed. They quickly became good friends and Jill was like an older sister to Claire. Jill was not officially Chris' girlfriend as relationships were not allowed within the Raccoon City Police Department but there was chemistry between them from the day that they met. It started out as a fling; a bit of fun for two young co-workers but they quickly started gong on proper dates. Chris would always take her somewhere fun like the cinema or some old school diner. The entire S.T.A.R.S team knew what was going on and it became a running joke in the office but the two of them would laugh it off and pretend that nothing was going on. Whenever they were alone at work the couldn't keep their hands off each other, stealing kisses or making out in the locker room when nobody was around. But after the mansion incident, everything changed. And up until Jill's disappearance, the two had dedicated their lives to the war against bioterrorism. They were inseparable - partners in a relationship and when they were working. They were often fooling around and saying how one day they would have this huge church wedding and invite everyone that they had ever met and make lots of babies.

"So Claire," Jill spoke. "How has life been for you?"

Claire nodded. "Same old same old. I'm still working for Terrasave and I moved in here not long after...you know." She looked down and continued eating, deciding it would be a good idea not to approach the such a sensitive subject so soon.

"Do you like it there?" Jill asked.

Claire didn't even have to consider her answer. "I love it." She said. "It's extremely rewarding and I love being able to help people."

Jill laughed. It was very typical of the Claire she knew. Wanting to help others in any way she could and extremely hard working. In a lot of ways she was very different to her brother but in a lot of ways, the same.

"Maybe you should call your family?" Chris suggested to Jill. "I can explain to them what has happened, just let them know you're home." Chris and Claire had remained close to Jill's parents and three younger sisters since her disappearance.

"No." Jill said. "I wanna surprise them." She laughed. When it came to her family, she had a very interesting sense of humour. "Arrange to meet them for dinner and when everybody is there, I will walk in and surprise them."

Chris smiled. Before the mansion incident she had such a laid back approach on life and never took anything to seriously. Chris loved how that part of her still existed, even after three years of inprisonment.

* * *

While letting out a long yawn, Jill lazily stretched out a leg across the sofa. She sat with her back resting against Chris' chest; his arms wrapped around Jill's waist, occasionally kissing her head or nuzzling her neck. They had spent what was left of the evening watching TV and Claire had shown Jill pictures of her nephew and new niece from her sister Layla. Jill had three younger sisters. Layla, aged 33 was the motherly one. She worked as a nurse and was now married to Carlos Oliveira - when Jill had reunited with her friends and family after the destruction of Raccoon City, the two had met and were now married with a four year old son, Mason and a daughter Lily who had just turned one. Scarlett, aged 28 was a free spirit, taking life as she pleases and not always realising that her actions have consequences, however often getting on the wrong side of the law. Alexandra, aged 16 was the baby of the family. Still in school working hard to better herself and not live a life of crime like her father and older sister, Scarlett. Their father, Dick Valentine had been released from prison two years earlier after being arrested in 1994 for armed robbery. It was then that he convinced Jill to turn her life around, do something good and not spend the rest of her life stealing to get by.

"I'm going to bed." Jill said, slowly rising up from the sofa and stretching her arms out.

"I think I'll join you." Chris said, also getting up. "Goodnight Claire." She raised her hand to say goodnight and Chris followed Jill up the staircase and to their bedroom. She climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over her body, sighing loudly, savouring the comfort and warmth that she had been away from for so long. Chris pulled his t-shirt above his head and lay in bed next to her, hugging her from behind. He squeezed her tightly and playfully growled against her neck causing her to squirm loudly. "God I've missed you Valentine."

Jill turned around to face Chris and quickly moved to kiss him passionately. Chris was naturally taken back by this sudden gesture but did not question it and kissed her back, lovingly placing a hand on her cheek. They kissed some more before she climbed on top of him, pulled off her pyjama top and undone her bra, tossing it on the floor beside the bed.

"Don't you think we should take things slowly first?" Chris asked. He wanted to take her so badly and the sight of her bare breasts had caused a hardening in his pants but he thought that maybe she would want to sleep off everything that had happened.

"Fuck slowly," she whispered huskily and place a kiss on his jaw. "I've been desperate to get my hands on you since Kijuju. I want you, I need you." She whispered in his ear. Chris looked at her for a second and then continued to kiss her, quickly and passionately. Almost hastily. They pulled apart for breath and Jill began planting kisses down his neck - sucking and biting, he was sure to have marks there in the morning. She gradually got lower and lower, savouring the taut skin down his chest and stomach and stopping at his groin. She pulled down his trousers and looked up at him playfully, blue eyes glistening and she took him in her mouth.

Chris gasped loudly. It had been so long and the feeling of her warm mouth going up and down felt incredible. He moved a hand to her head, lightly pushing the hair from her face.

After some time pleasuring her partner, she moved her body upwards and then he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back. His body positioned above hers, he now noticed the large scars on her chest. "I'm sorry I let him do that to you," Chris whispered.

"Chris, there's nothing you could have done. Jill said. He leant forwards and gently kissed the scars that had caused so much pain.

Chris then lifted himself onto his knees and pulled off her pyjama bottoms, both of them now completely naked. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. It wasn't even a question for her. With both hands he placed one on the back of each thigh and lifted them slightly before he thrust himself inside her. Going slowly and gently at first, his breath quickening and she let out a soft moan. Gradually his thrusts became harder and faster as the pleasure began to build inside both of them.

After a few minutes, Chris remained completely still inside of her and leant forwards to kiss Jill and she embraced him. They could feel each other's hearts racing. She then took hold of his shoulders and pushed him onto his back so that he was now laying down and she was on top. She lifted her body slightly to position himself and then lowered herself onto him. Chris sat himself upright, one hand on her hip and the other on her breast. She lifted her body up and down, both of them keeping their gaze locked on each other.

It wasn't long before they both felt themselves getting closer and Jill's hands clawed at Chris' back, her nails tearing the skin. As he felt his orgasm nearing, he tightened his grip on Jill and cupped both hands around her hips, assisting her movements. They both reached their peak at the same time; collapsing in a heap on the bed. After a few moments, Jill got off of him and lay beside him, her head nesting on his shoulder and a hand placed on his chest. He protectively wrapped his arm around her body. Chris smiled. There fire inside her that he loved was still there. And of course these next few months wouldn't be easy as they came to terms with what happened in Kijuju but the woman before him was a fighter and he was sure that as a couple and as partners, they would be fine.

"I love you, Jill Valentine," Chris panted, still short of breath.

"I know you do." Jill replied. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, after receiving some good constructive criticism I have gone back and edited chapter 1 so now here is chapter 2 for you. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write chapter 3! Please read and review, thanks so much!**

Jill Valentine slowly opened her eyes, all she could see was white and she couldn't focus, her eyelids heavy from a deep sleep. She went to rub the sleep from her eyes but could not move her hands. Panicking, she tried to move the rest of her body but to no success. Now fully awake, she looked around at her surroundings. It looked like some kind of hospital but this was like no hospital that she had ever been in. She looked down and found that her wrists and ankles were chained to the bed that she lay upon and all that she had was a blanket to cover her modesty. The last thing that she could remember was jumping out of that window at the Spencer estate.

"Chris!" Jill shouted but to no response. Why was she in chains? She had miraculously survived the fall but no regular hospital would tie down a patient.

"Ahh, you're alive. I was beginning to think you would never wake up." She heard a familiar voice from behind her. As the man came into her eyesight she recognised him instantly.

"Wesker!" she said. The anger was all over her face. "Where's Chris? What have you done with him?"

"Chris? For years all I wanted was the satisfaction of killing him. But this is a much better idea." His mouth curled into a smile and he rubbed his gloved, black hands together.

"Why?" She hissed. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I should have thought of this sooner. Getting the perfect revenge through his precious 'Jillybean.'" The name Jillybean was a pet name affectionately given to Jill by her family and later used by all of her colleagues at S.T.A.R.S after Jill had mentioned it.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jill said, her words shaking as she tried to save hers and Chris' skin. "I mean nothing to him!"

"Oh, Jill!" Wesker raised his voice. "You think I didn't know that the two of you were sneaking around in S.T.A.R.S? And since the mansion incident you've been inseparable!"

"We were just working together! There was nothing else to it." Jill lied.

"Then what is this?" Wesker lifted the blanket, revealing the bare skin on the side of her hip and the letter 'C' tattooed on it. Chris and Jill both got matching tattoos done a few months before, after they had finished a mission in New Zealand. Chris' tattoo was of course a 'J' and sat on the side of his torso. In their situation, they were unable to get married but they had joked about getting tattoos as it was also permanent like marriage, and on an impulse they had got the tattoos done.

With Jill's bare skin still visible, Wesker pulled out a syringe from an inside pocket of his jacket and moved it towards her. "No!" she screamed and tried to resist. "What is that?" she fought within the chains and then felt the sharp pain and the syringe pierced her skin.

* * *

Jill woke up, her breathing heavy and her skin drenched in a cold sweat, tears running down her face. It was just a dream - a flashback. With Chris' arm wrapped around her waist, she sleepily rolled over so that they were now facing each other, their faces mere inches apart. The had gone on to make love a further three times through the night as they could barely take their hands off each other. She gently traced her fingers along his jaw; this sleeping man who lay next to her looked so different to the warrior who had rescued her from her brainwashed state a few days before.

She was just about to go back to sleep when the phone rang on their bedside table. It was on Chris' side of the bed and Jill tried to reach over him to grab the phone. He then woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Babe, ignore it." he said.

"What if it's work?" Jill said. Chris lay there for a few seconds and then sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello Chris it's Brian from HQ, you obviously got home okay?" The man asked on the other end of the phone. "Is Miss Valentine there too?"

"Yes we are both here." Chris said.

"Well we are giving you four weeks recovery after your hard work in Africa. Well done. Can I speak to Miss Valentine?" Chris passed the phone over to Jill.

"Jill, it's so good to have you back! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm great actually. A bit tired but I'm fine, considering." Jill spoke happily down the phone.

"That's good. Well HQ have decided to give you three months recovery to let you heal up, physically and mentally."

"No I'm coming back with Chris in four weeks." Jill argued. "I appreciate your concern but there's no need."

After a long pause, the man on the other end of the phone spoke again. "Well if that's what you want then we can't force you to take recovery. Just take it easy and look after yourself."

Jill said goodbye and ended the call. "Are you crazy?" Chris said. "You can't go back to work yet? You need time to rest."

"Chris, I can't sit in this house for three months and relive the memories. I need something to help me forget what happened." She climbed out of bed and pulled on her pyjamas.

* * *

As she typed up the document on her laptop, Claire sat at the dining table, taking sips of her freshly made coffee. She had got up early to get a head start on this report before another day working for Terra Save.

Chris and Jill walked into the kitchen, wearing their pyjamas from the night before. "Good morning!" Claire said cheerfully. "Did you both sleep okay?"

"Yeah great thanks! Like a log!" Jill replied and smiled seductively at Chris, knowing that they had only had a good few hours sleep between them. She began pouring two cups of coffee for herself and Chris.

Chris smiled at his sister. "Another day in the office?" he asked as he noticed her clothing - she was wearing a white button down shirt and black pencil skirt.

"Yeah." She sighed. Claire disliked spending her days in the offices as she much preferred working in the field helping others. She suddenly remembered the conversation that the three of them had had the night before. "So Jill, I called your dad this morning and arranged for me and Chris' to have dinner with the family tonight." Dick Valentine was the head of the Valentine family and was more than capable of getting the rest of the family together. "Chris, I also called Rebecca, Leon, and the Burton family and told them that you just flew back into the US yesterday - they're all excited to see you!" Claire said excitedly. "Dinner's at 8. What's the plan?"

Jill slowly took a sip of her coffee and leant back against the counter. "You two go. Get the conversation flowing. I will then walk in and surprise them. I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" she laughed.

* * *

Claire sat in the passenger seat of the Range Rover and applied some gloss to her lips while looking in her compact mirror. Her long hair was wavy and flowing down past her chest. She wore her favourite little black dress and red pumps to match her handbag. Chris sat in the drivers seat and simply wore a black button down shirt with black jeans. They were on their way to meet their friends and the Valentine family for dinner.

"Chris, I need to ask you something." Claire said, her voice somewhere between a whisper and a murmur.

"Go ahead." Chris replied, still keeping his focus on the road.

"You remember when Jill first disappeared?" Claire swallowed the lump in her throat. Nervous to continue. "You told me that you were going to propose that night, after you arrested Spencer. You had it all planned out - everything that you were going to say. Does that still stand?" She smiled. Her brother was so tense at times, slightly cold due to everything that had happened to him over the years. But it was incredible that the same man was capable of loving somebody as much as he loved Jill. But Chris had been through so much in his life, at the age of 16 both his parents died in a car crash, Claire was only 10 when it happened. He tried to hold it together for his little sister's sake but at the age of 17 he sent Claire to live with their grandparents and joined the US Air Force, after failing at school. Now that Jill was back and Wesker was dead maybe it with his time to be happy.

Chris paused for a few seconds. "Of course I want to marry Jill. And now that Wesker's history there couldn't be a better time. But she's only just come home. I don't want to overwhelm her. Give it a few more weeks for us to get into a routine and I'll see what I can come up with." He looked over at Claire and smiled.

* * *

The Valentine family sat at their reserved dinner table along with Leon Kennedy and Barry Burton and his wife Kathy. Their two daughters Moira and Polly were now both in college. Rebecca Chambers walked into the restaurant and after locating the table she smiled, waved and quickly approached her friends. "Hi everyone!" she said excitedly, taking a seat next to Layla Oliveira. Jill's sister and Carlos' wife.

"You managed to find a babysitter then?" Rebecca asked, noticing the absence of their two children.

"Yeah, the neighbour's teenage daughter is looking after them tonight." Layla replied, Carlos sat on the other side of her.

After a few minutes of catching up from everybody at the table, Chris and Claire walked in to everyone at the table clapping and cheering. The two siblings walked up to everyone individually and hugged and kissed them on the cheek. Chris then sat down next to Rebecca and Claire sat on the opposite side next to Leon. "You look good." he said after Claire sat down.

"You look handsome yourself!" Claire replied, winking at her friend. The two had a very complicated friendship. They were very close but they did have a little flirt from time to time.

"So Chris, what was it like working in Africa?" Barry asked. After the fall of Umbrella, Barry had got a job at the local police department so that he didn't have to be away from his family.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It was just like any other mission." He lied, glancing over at the end of the table where Barry sat with his wife; Jill's parents, Dick and Evelyn Valentine sat opposite the Burtons along with their other two daughters, Scarlett and Alexandra. Jill was definitely the black sheep of the family, or at least since she left behind her life of crime.

In the corner of the restaurant, Chris noticed Jill walk in. He thought she looked absolutely stunning, wearing a navy blue one shoulder dress, matching heels and silver jewellery. She had even put on some makeup and curled her hair for the occasion. As she started to walk towards the table, she discreetly smiled over at Chris, not wanting to draw attention. Rebecca was the first to make eye contact, facing in that direction. "That woman!" she exclaimed, pointing at Jill with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. Everyone looked over at Jill and a loud gasp could be heard from everybody at the table. All too scared to believe it was really her. Three whole years ago they had attended her funeral, they mourned her death.

"Jill!" Evelyn cried, getting up from her seat to hug her eldest daughter, her eyes watering and her voice hoarse.

"Hi Momma." Jill said, reaching her arms out for her mother and holding her tight. Dick also got out of his seat and held her.

"Jillybean is that you?" He asked, his arms wrapped around her. Layla, Scarlett and Alexandra then got up and joined the hug, crying for their now found sister.

"Of course it's me!" Jill laughed. "Chris found me and brought me home."

* * *

The evening had come to an end and Chris, Jill and Claire were on their way home. The night had been full of tears, happiness and laughter and Jill couldn't believe how lucky she was to be home and safe let alone out having a good time with her soul mate and friends and family.

"Everyone has changed so much!" Jill said. It was true - her father had been released from prison due to good behaviour, Rebecca now owned her own independent health clinic, her baby sister had grown up so much, now aged 16 and she was now an auntie for the second time to a baby girl who had just turned one from Layla and Carlos.

"You were missed." Chris said. "Everyone talked about you all the time. Nobody forgot about you. We couldn't."

"Thank you." Jill whispered. As she leaned back into the passenger seat she felt a wave of relief; it had been 28 hours since her and Chris stepped off the plane and she was totally exhausted but the time she had spent with her family and friends and being intimate with her partner was completely worth it. Jill Valentine was high on life.

* * *

Jill collapsed on top of Chris, her head resting on his shoulder, both of them panting for breath and they could feel each others heartbeats as their chests were pressed against each other. After a minute or two like this, she got off of him and lay on her side next to him, an arm wrapped around him and a leg entwined with his. "God, you're amazing Valentine!" Chris gasped. She smiled and held him tighter. "You mean the world to me. After you disappeared I couldn't live without you."

"Well I'm back now, and I don't want to hear anymore of that talk!" Jill laughed. Chris pulled away and rolled onto his other side, reaching down the side of the bed. "Chris, what are you doing?" when he turned around to face her, he held this small box. "Oh my god!"

"I wanted to give this to you after we arrested Spencer, and when you returned I wanted to leave it a while as I didn't want to overwhelm you but I can't wait any longer." Chris said, still holding the box, he opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring that Jill had ever seen, a silver band with a blue heart shaped diamond. She placed a hand over her mouth. "I know we always used to joke about one day getting married and maybe now it's a time. Jill Valentine will you marry me?"

Jill's entire body was shaking all over. "Yes! Yes of course I will marry you!" She stuttered and struggled to get her words out. Chris took the ring out of the box, took hold of her shaking hand and slowly put the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?" Chris asked. "Because if you don't we can exchange it."

"No, it's beautiful I love it!" Jill exclaimed. "I love you so much Chris!"

"I love you too." Chris leant forwards and embraced her in a passionate kiss. He then pulled away and brushed his hand across he cheek. "Jill Redfeld sounds pretty good don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks had passed since Chris and Jill had returned from Africa and life couldn't be better. They had barely left each other's side and spent their time cuddling up on the sofa watching films, going out to dinner or going to the cinema and making out in the back row like teenagers. It was like they were back in their honeymoon period and since their engagement they had been out to celebrate again and again.

While on their way to the BSAA headquarters to return to work, Chris lowered the volume of the car radio. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?" He asked, glancing over at her quickly.

"Of course, I can't wait to get back into it!" Jill replied, this was true although her emotions were all over the place. She was excited to return to her old life and put the past three years behind her but she was worried that people would treat her differently or act like she was unstable or fragile.

Chris parked up outside the building and stopped the car. "I don't want to lose you again." He continued looking straight ahead.

Jill unbuckled her seatbelt and leant towards Chris, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head to face her; she lightly kissed him on the lips. "Not going to happen." She said. "Let's go."

The two of them stepped out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the building. As they walked in they were greeted by a woman at reception. Jill had never seen her before and Chris thought that every time he came into work there was a different person sat behind the reception desk. "Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield! It's so good to finally meet the two of you!" The receptionist came out from behind the desk and shook hands with the two of them. Being two of the original founders of the BSAA, everybody knew who they were. And if they didn't then they definitely did after the news of Jill's return.

"Mr Redfield, Jones would like to see you in his office ASAP and Miss Valentine, Conrad Green want's to see you for a back to work interview."

"Thanks we will get right to it!" Jill said cheerily, talking hold of Chris' hand and pulling him towards the elevator where they got off at different floors to where they needed to go.

Chris wished Jill good luck before she walked into the office for her interview. She obviously didn't need it but Chris knew of her concerns that she may not be deemed emotionally or physically ready to return to work.

"Miss Jill Valentine, welcome back!" Conrad rose from his seat behind his desk and leant forwards to shake Jill's hand. Jill had never met this man before but he looked like he may be in his early forties and she noticed that he was quite well built so he probably used to work in the field. "Take a seat."

Jill sat down in the chair opposite the desk before Conrad pulled out some sheets and paper from a folder and placed them in front of him. "So Miss Valentine, clearly you feel ready to start work again as you're here. How do you feel your health has been in the last four weeks?"

"Good!" Jill said. "I feel fine."

"That's good." Conrad replied. "I have to ask, have you seen a Doctor since you came back?"

"Yes I have. Chris, my partner made me see a Doctor just to make sure that everything is as it should be. I was prescribed some vitamin D pills to restore the melanins in my skin and he gave me some cream to put on a large scar on my chest. He also suggested that I go to therapy sessions, which I declined." Jill said. It was true, Chris had begged and pleaded with her to see a Doctor after her return, for reassurance that she was as healthy as she claimed to be. But they both knew that there was no way she would be having therapy sessions. She would never give up an hour a week just to chat to a stranger about what's bothering her. She had Chris for that.

"Okay well from what I can see, there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to come back to work. Although you should see the medical department once every two weeks until further notice just to make sure you're okay." Conrad stood up and moved from behind the desk to show Jill out. Jill thought that the interview was over too quick but she wasn't going to argue. She was lucky to be given this opportunity to return to her old life so quickly and even luckier to be alive.

* * *

After piling the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, Jill picked up her glass of wine from the kitchen table and walked into the lounge, joining her guests, Rebecca and Claire - who had moved into her own apartment a few days before. Jill and Chris had insisted that she could stay if she wanted but she didn't want to get in their way, especially as they had so much lost time to make up for. Chris had gone out for a few drinks with Barry, Carlos and Leon. They hadn't had a catch up since they all went for dinner after Jill's return.

Jill sat down on the sofa, tucking her feet under her legs, making herself comfortable. Claire and Rebecca both sat on the adjacent sofa. Some comedy film was playing on the TV although none of them were watching.

"Hey Jill, we were just saying you should have invited your sisters over. We could have made it a proper girl's night in." Rebecca joked.

Jill smiled over at her friend and future sister in law. "Well I thought we could have a quiet night in tonight." She replied. Any occasion where all four Valentines were together could be called many things but quiet was not one of them.

"Yeah that makes sense. Have you made any plans for the wedding yet? I've not been able to ask you yet?" Rebecca asked.

"We haven't made any official plans yet but we have discussed a few things. Chris wants it to happen as soon as possible." Jill laughed. When Jill first thought about planning the wedding she was thinking maybe within the next year but Chris was hoping for the next few months.

"Well I can see where he is coming from. You two have been together for so long!" Claire said. It sounded so typical of her brother that he would want to marry Jill as soon as he could, when just a month ago it was out of the question.

"So how has life been for you since coming home? All good?" Rebecca asked.

Jill slowly nodded but avoided eye contact with both women. "Yeah..great..." Claire and Rebecca both kept their eyes on Jill, noticing her hesitation. She wiped an eye with her hand and they then noticed that she was crying. "I'm sorry." She cried.

"Jill! What's going on?" Claire asked, genuinely concerned as to why Jill had suddenly started crying.

Jill couldn't even answer the question. She felt like the luckiest woman alive with the lengths that her partner had gone to to bring her back and then his surprise proposal but something didn't feel right. "It's just that these last few days I've been feeling really upset and irritable and I don't know why. Sometimes I feel like I hate everybody around me, although of course I don't really. Yesterday, Chris was cooking dinner and he was doing everything wrong and for some reason it was really getting under my skin. I didn't want to be mean to him so I shut myself in the bathroom and cried. It was horrible."

"You really need to talk to Chris about how you feel. You can't bottle up these feelings." Rebecca said, and at that moment, Chris walked through the front door. He was not drunk but it was clear by the way that he cheerily greeted everyone and threw himself next to Jill on the sofa and wrapped both arms around her that he had had a few drinks. It wasn't long before Chris noticed that Jill had been crying. "Hey, what's up Jillybean?" He asked softly, concerned about what could have happened to reduce her to tears.

"We were just chatting and I got a bit emotional. It's nothing." Jill said, snuggling in closer to Chris and smiling. Her fiances strong arms around her and warmth always made her feel better.

* * *

_Jill Valentine sat cross legged on the corner of her sofa, opposite her co-worker and friend, Chris Redfield who sat on the other side. The entire S.T.A.R.S team had gone out for dinner earlier that night, as they always tried to do once a month when everybody had the night off. When the evening was over, Jill had invited Chris back to her place to watch a film; it had been three weeks since S.T.A.R.S had been founded and Chris and Jill had formed a close friendship. They spent loads of time hanging out but now after a few beers, they found themselves playing a very raunchy game of Never Have I Ever._

_"Never have I ever had sex in the back of a car." Chris said and Jill took a sip of her beer which caused Chris to give her an intrigued look._

_"My first boyfriend. Both horny. Both our parents were home. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Jill said, then stopping to think of her next question. "Never have I ever watched porn."_

_Chris took a sip of his beer which put Jill in hysterical laughter. "What? I have been a 13 year old before you know." Chris defended himself but also joining in on the laughter._

_When their laughter came to a stop, the two colleagues locked lips, softly, not knowing who did it first, after a few seconds, Chris pulled back suddenly. "I'm sorry." He said, positioning himself in his previous position. Jill laughed in reply and wrapped an arm around his neck, her other hand placed on his shoulder and embraced him in a passionate kiss and he responded, cupping her sweet face in his hands._

_After a few moments of making out on the sofa, Jill stood up and took hold of Chris' hand. "Let's go." She said, pulling Chris in the direction of what he assumed to be her bedroom._

_"Are you sure you want this?" Chris asked._

_"It's just sex, Chris. I'm not asking you to marry me." Jill said, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. They kissed a bit more before Jill leant back and pulled off her T-shirt, revealing her perky breasts in a black bra. She then reached forwards and pulled off Chris' top. On an impulse, Chris' hand moved to Jill's waist and flipped her over so that she lay on the bed below him. He dipped his head into her neck, gently kissing his way down, savouring the smooth, sweet smelling skin; he moved lower, down past her midriff until he reached her jeans. "Take them off." Jill demanded, looking down seductively._

_Without hesitation, Chris did as he was told, pulling off her jeans and her black cotton panties with them. At this point he only had one thing on his mind, he wanted to satisfy her needs and make her body tremble with pleasure. He could feel himself hardening at the sight of her naked body but he wanted the night to last as long as possible so he moved his mouth to her wetness and she responded by lifting her legs over his shoulders. He circled his tongue around her clitoris while sipping a finger inside of her and massaging her g-spot._

_The rising pleasure felt amazing and Jill thought that Chris was a genius with his mouth and it wasn't long before Jill felt the warmth of an approaching orgasm. "Chris..." She moaned, biting her lip and arching her back as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, her legs shaking and Chris was now fully erect due to Jill's reaction and the noises that she made. _

_After her trembling stopped, Jill positioned herself upright and pushed Chris back down, "Your turn." She said, smiling up at Chris before pulling down his trousers and boxer shorts and his member sprung up to meet her; she wrapped her mouth around him, sucking and licking the tip while moving her hands up and down. Chris' fingers tangled within her hair, gently pushing her, encouraging her to go further._

_Jill didn't want to finish him there and then so she stopped sucking him and slithered towards him, kissing him softly before positioning himself over him. "You ready?" Chris asked. He was so ready for her._

_"Yes!" Jill replied, reaching down, sliding his member into her entrance, a short gasp escaping from her lips. Chris cupped his hands around her ass while enjoying the sight of her on top of him, both of them moving their hips in time with each other._

_"You feel so good, Valentine!" Chris moaned, he felt like he could finish himself just at the sight of her; her toned body, her breasts moving with every thrust she made and the look of pleasure on her face, occasionally letting out a long moan._

_Jill leant forward to kiss Chris, slowing down her movements for a minute, his hands ran up her back and holding her close, flipping her onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist before he thrust himself into her hard and fast, they had both waited a long time for this. Chris' head buried in the crook of her neck and her hands placed on his broad shoulders, digging her nails in, just about enough to draw blood. "Fuck.." She gasped._

_Chris leant back slightly, and moved his hands to hers, pinning her wrists above her head. "But I want to touch you..." Jill moaned._

_"It's more interesting this way." Chris panted, she played along by trying to resist his hold on her and this increased his grasp and caused him to thrust harder, he was now incredibly close. "Jill, can I come inside?"_

_"Yes!" She gasped, bucking her hips against his as she felt her own orgasm approaching and they both came together, falling into each others arms._

* * *

It was very late at night in the Valentine/Redfield house and Jill was close to falling asleep on Chris' shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Claire sat on the other sofa, typing away on her laptop.

"Oh, Claire! There's some mail on the kitchen table for you." Chris said.

"Thanks!" Claire replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen to find a letter addressed to her, it was handwritten which she thought was odd. She tore open the envelope and read it's contents, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. After she had finished reading it, she dropped it back on the table and ran upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Jill woke up at the commotion. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Chris replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen, assuming that this handwritten letter was the reason for Claire being upset. Jill walked in with him and he picked up the letter and they both read it.

_"To Claire, you may remember me, my name is Samantha Reed, I had the bed next to you in the hospital on September 19th, 1999 when our two beautiful baby girls were born. After hiring a private detective to track you down, I have something that I need to confess. Four months ago I was diagnosed with a brain tumour and there is no cure for me. I need to tell you that the girl that I have raised for the last nine years is in fact yours. When my daughter was born, I was mentally in a very bad place and when I awoke to find that my baby had died in her sleep, I knew it would be the final nail on my coffin, forgive me, but I switched my dead baby with your healthy baby. I know that nothing I can do can make up for it but please don't disregard this message. I'm sure neither of us want your daughter to be orphaned after I'm gone."_

"Oh my god!" Jill said. This was something that neither of them had discussed for years. After an encounter with a man that she loved called Steve Burnside in December 1998, she fell pregnant giving birth to a baby girl nine months later. When her daughter was a few days old, she tragically died in her sleep - or so they all thought - but now that this woman had come forward and admitted to basically stealing Claire's living daughter, she would have a second chance to be a mother. "We have to find her and bring her home."

"Don't worry." Chris said. "She's coming home."


End file.
